Un amor no correspondido
by Melanie Clark
Summary: Este es un oneshot de la historia del Sr Mellark, contando la historia de su punto de vista, y de como se enamoró de su amiga la Sra Everdeen. -Lo se, este summary apesta, pero espero la historia sea mejor :p oneshot del foro "El diente de león" para la actividad "Intercambio navideño" dedicado a Suii Chan :D adentro explico por que no pude entregarlo a tiempo :'(


**Hola :D la verdad este es mi primer fic y no se si a Suii- Chan le guste, de sus tres pedidos decidí hacer el número 3, espero te guste ami**

**ga :D**

**Es imposible olvidarse de ella; sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su hermosa forma de ser. También tengo problemas en olvidarme de los momentos que teníamos juntos, aunque sabía que para ella no significaban nada...**

**El objeto de mi amor por la vida tenía nombre y apellido; Neyde Everdeen.**

**Neyde y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, y de ahí en adelante nos hicimos amigos. Ambos vivimos en la parte comercial del Distrito 12. Cuando la conocí era algo tímida y callada, no hablaba mucho y prefería no charlar innecesariamente. Por eso no hablaba con muchos en la escuela. Cuando la vi, creo que fue algo que llaman "Amor a primera vista", pero solo de parte mía, porque ella no mostró interés por mi nunca.**

**Al principio la veía como una reina; majestuosa, seria y hermosa. Su cabello, aunque era rubio como el de los demás, para mí tenía un toque distinto. Y sus ojos, aunque se veían serios y fríos, para mi eran los ojos más cálidos y hermosos que jamás había visto. Aunque fuera igual a todos, era muy especial.**

**Cuando terminó la escuela seguimos siendo amigos. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando teníamos 16 años, estaba horneando el pan, cuando, no se cómo ni por qué, terminé quemándome la mano izquierda. Justo en ese momento, apareció Neyde, que se había entrado por la puerta de la panadería. Cuando me vio ahí, con la mano dañada, me preguntó donde habían medicina, a lo que respondí diciendo que no teníamos. Mi padre y yo nunca pensamos que alguno de nosotros se iba a quemar,** porque** éramos "profesionales". Supongo que la arrogancia hizo que me quemara, o tal vez mis pensamientos por cierta persona. Entonces ella me miró con reproche, y sacó un poco de miel y un papel y la puso en mi mano. Dijo que la miel tenía propiedades cicatrizantes, y que dentro de poco iba a sanar, que no debía hacer nada con esa mano.**

**Desde ese momento pensé en diferentes maneras de cómo decirle que la amaba.**

**La verdad me costó mucho. Había practicado mucho frente al espejo y aún así me sentía inseguro. Decidí arreglarme. En vez de ser el muchacho desalineado que solía ser, me peiné el cabello atrás y me puse una camisa abotonada azul, como el de sus ojos, y unos pantalones beige. Mi madre me dijo que me veía apuesto y que no había forma de que me rechazara. Me pasó un ramo de flores blancas silvestres y me deseó suerte. La verdad aunque eso no me quitó el nerviosismo sí me tranquilizó por un momento.**

**Al estar frente a su casa golpeé la puerta. Quise salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera, pero decidí no acobardarme ni echarme atrás. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría haber sido lo peor que hubiera pasado?**

**Cuando abrió la puerta me miró con sorpresa, y le dije "Neyde, me enamoré de tí desde que te vi en la escuela, siempre lo he hecho, pero no me atreví hasta ahora. ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?"**

**Y entonces me dijo las palabras más hirientes de toda mi vida.**

**"Es que... yo amo a alguien más... lo siento mucho, "**

**¿De quién se había enamorado? ¿Quién le quitó a su amada Neyde?**

**"Su nombre es John Everdeen... y es un chico minero de la Veta" siguió contando "lo amo mucho, y de verdad espero que sigamos siendo amigos" terminó, y me miró con tristeza.**

**La verdad, no sabía qué decir, estaba frustrado y miré a sus ojos. Su bello iris azul cielo veían a los míos con una verdadera tristeza, como si fueran a llorar. Y de repente supe que nunca podría conquistarla; el amor que sentía ella por ese tal minero era puro.**

**"Está bien, podemos ser amigos" respondí, con la voz temblando.**

**Nos dimos un abrazo y me fui. Traté de consolarme, diciéndome que hay varios chicos que deben sentirse como yo.**

**Han pasado muchos años, y me casé con una chica que conocí comprando pan. Su cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos azules me recordaron mucho a Neyde, eran parecidas en todo. Bueno, casi todo...**

**Ella no era amable ni tranquila, era malvada y no me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Creí que con el tiempo la iba a amar pero no lo hice, simplemente no pude. Neyde era una princesa, y mi mujer era conocida por todos como una bruja. **

**La última vez que la vi fue cuando se despidió de su hija Katniss en la cosecha. Ya no se veía llena de vida, ahora parecía estar muerta por dentro. Parece que el amor que sentía por el chico de la Veta nunca morirá. Pobre hombre, murió en la explosión de la Veta.**

**Al parecer mi hijo fue elegido. No sé cómo tomarlo, es mi hijo, pero no estoy muy seguro que lo logre. Es un muchacho de muy buen corazón, pero Peeta sería incapaz de matar una mosca.**

**Espero que esta vez la historia tenga un final feliz. Si mi hijo llega a enamorarse, ojalá esta vez logre un final feliz.**

**Porque aunque trate, nunca olvidaré a la chica que robó mi corazón.**

**Nunca olvidaré a esa mujer callada, tranquila y amable, que siempre fue mi amiga. Esa mujer tan bella de ojos azules.**

**Esa mujer que pudo haber sido para mí.**Ta taaa! Lo sé esta horrible :p pero con el tiempo voy a mejorar este fic es para el foro "El diente de león" y para la actividad del Intercambio Navideño XD lo se Hikari, me tardé, pero no sabía cómo subirlo XD esto lo dedico a Suii Chan :'3 espero te guste, y si hay algo que no te gusla, pos me mato XD ok no, simplemente lo edito :D

Bye bye ._./


End file.
